The present invention relates to a keyboard comprising pushbutton-actuated slide switches arranged side by side in a common hold bar, in which a stop slider capable of moving transversely in relation to the actuating direction is disposed and serves the mutual latching and/or tripping of the pushbutton-actuated slide switches, and comprising at least one switch capable of being actuated by the stop slider.
This additional switch is aimed at preventing disturbing clicks caused by the shorting of an amplifier input upon each actuation of a pushbutton-actuated slide switch. Therefore, such switches are referred to as "noise suppression switches" and, as a rule, individually coupled to each pushbutton key. It is also possible, however, to provide one such noise suppression switch in common for several pushbutton-actuated slide switches of a pushbutton assembly and, for this purpose, to use the stop slider as respectively actuated by all pushbutton-actuated slide switches, for effecting the tripping.
It is the object of the invention to insert an additional switch into a pushbutton assembly without involving any considerable investment. This additional switch is to be arranged in the portion of the pushbutton assembly not facing the actuating side, and supposed to consist of a small number of parts which are easy to assemble. Each pushbutton assembly shall be of simple design and capable of being equipped with such an additional switch capable of being actuated by the stop slider, without requiring any further auxiliary means.